Love is Magical
by Sigery97
Summary: Ichigo is a Vizard. A masterless one. He need a master but because of his ablility he never know who is really in love with well HIM. He is sold over and over in hope of finding his master. Now he might have found him. Only time will tell. GrimmIchi YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow curled up on the couch, icy blue eyes closed, listened as the door opened and closed. "Grimmy-chan" a playful, sing-song voice called.

Grimmjow sighed, raising his head. "What is it Gin" he growled, opening his eyes to narrowed slits.

Gin smirked, setting a small basket on the floor. Grimmjow's eyes open to their normal size as his curiosity nipped at his annoyance to his 'owner'. "Does Grimmy-chan want to see the surprise?" Gin purred.

"Did you kidnap another Neko" Grimmjow growled.

"Adopted" Gin sighed.

"Adopted, kidnapped…same thing" Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"So you don't want to meet him?" Gin asked.

Grimmjow sighed again, getting up off the couch. He pulled the blanket off the basket. Chocolate eyes met his ocean colored eyes. Orange and black ears flatten on the slightly lighter orange hair as Grimmjow stared at the half naked Neko. "Mommy?" the kitten asked.

Grimmjow blinked at the kitten. "I am not a mommy" he growled.

"…Mommy?" the kitten repeated.

"Are you deaf?" Grimmjow snarled.

"You said you aren't a mommy" the Kitten responded.

"So you can HEAR at least" Grimmjow sighed.

"…Yes" the kitten replied.

"Grimmjow you are his new mommy" Gin stated.

"HELL NO, I AM NOT A FUCKING MOM…I AM A GUY" Grimmjow snapped.

"…Daddy?" Ichigo asked.

"Be his dad then…I don't care, but I don't know how to care for a baby Neko and you at least have the parently instincts right?" Gin asked.

"Yeah" Grimmjow replied, scowling at Gin.

The kitten, Ichigo climbed out of the box, his pants nearly falling off. He sort of hopped around to Grimmjow, his left leg just hung limply. He grabbed a hold of Grimmjow's pant. Then he looked up at Grimmjow. "Daddy?" he asked.

"…Yeah" Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo smiled before nuzzling his head into Grimmjow's crotch. Grimmjow's eyes widen. He picked up Ichigo. His eyes narrowed and Ichigo giggled. He wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, nuzzling him. Grimmjow didn't dare coo the younger male in front of Gin, though he really wanted to. Ichigo smiled, kissing Grimmjow's cheek before letting out an adorable yawn. Grimmjow let a soft smile slip.

It was the late hours of that cold spring. A Neko sat on the roof of Gin and Grimmjow's apartment. His girlish lithe figure was a mere shadow to anyone on the ground. He had bright orange hair that brushed his shoulders. His chocolaty brown eyes were closed in focus. His left leg hung limply while he kicked the right one up and down. His sunkissed skin was flawless except for a small hickey on his forehead, covered by his hair and cinnamon colored freckles over the bridge of his small, soft nose. He had pure black ears and a tiger striped orange and black tail. He was dressed simply in a pair of dark blue jeans and a pink t-shirt that said "Bitches love me cuz I am one of them" in black writing. He started to sing softly, his voice of angel echoed over the buildings.

_Grew up in a small town  
>And when the rain would fall down<br>I'd just stare out my window  
>Dreaming of what could be<br>And if I'd end up happy  
>I would pray<em>

_Trying hard to reach out  
>But when I tried to speak out<br>Felt like no one could hear me  
>Wanted to belong here<br>But something felt so wrong here  
>So I'd pray<br>I could break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.<br>Make a wish, take a chance,  
>Make a change, and break away.<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love.<br>I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
>Make a change, and break away<em>

_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
>Sleep under a palm tree<br>Feel the rush of the ocean  
>Get onboard a fast train<br>Travel on a jetplane  
>Far away<br>And break away_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
>I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky.<br>Make a wish, take a chance,  
>Make a change, and break away.<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
>But I won't forget all the ones that I love.<br>I'll take a risk, take a chance,  
>Make a change, and break away<em>

_Buildings with a hundred floors  
>Swinging with revolving doors<br>Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
>Gotta keep movin on movin on<br>Fly away  
>Break away<em>

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly.  
>Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye<br>Take a risk, take a chance,  
>Make a change, and break away.<br>Out of the darkness and into the sun.  
>But I won't forget the place I come from<br>I gotta take a risk, take a chance,  
>Make a change, and break away<br>Breakaway  
>Break away<em>

He opened his eyes, nearly jumping upon seeing the blonde Neko before him. "Ichigo" the blonde Neko chirped.

"Shinji" Ichigo replied, running his fingers through his hair.

"Still got your amazing voice I see" Shinji teased.

"Yeah…what are you doing here? Should you be with that bean pole you call a master?" Ichigo snapped back.

"HEY…he is a great master…you are just jealous since you haven't found your master yet" Shinji snorted.

"Yeah totally jealous I don't have an ass giving me orders and fucking me senseless…I would love a life like that" Ichigo snapped.

"Touchy Vizard" Shinji chuckled.

Ichigo growled, turning away so his good eye, his left one away from Shinji. "I am not touchy" Ichigo pouted.

"You may have had to give up an eye, your sense of smell, and one of your legs….but you, unlike most Vizards, make friends and lovers easily…you look however you want…you are the shapeshifter" Shinji sighed, trying to build up the youngest of the Vizards up.

"Yeah…but everyone see the image around me…I want people to know me…I want a guy who loves ME…not my shape…not my power…but ME" Ichigo sighed.

"Good luck with that when you refuse to open up to anyone but me, Renji, and Rukia" Shinji snickered.

"I opened up to Shiro too" Ichigo sighed.

"He is your adopted brother…of course you did" Shinji chuckled.

Ichigo sighed, turning his good eye back to Shinji. "…You found your master…but how did you know he was it?" Ichigo asked.

"…you just feel it, you just know…little things like tingling skin, your heart bubbling…like that" Shinji explained.

"…All of my supposing master did that" Ichigo sighed.

"You will know it when it happens Ichigo…anyway…I heard you got sold YET AGAIN in hopes of you finding your master" Shinji giggled.

"…I have known the two guys about 2 hours…don't expect results that fast" Ichigo snapped.

"The fox looking one doesn't seem great…I heard he has a panther Neko though" Shinji smirked. Ichigo blushed. "Is he really that hot?" Shinji chuckled.

"I don't want to talk about it" Ichigo muttered.

"Tell me about him" Shinji purred.

"He is a sex god…he has sky blue hair in a sexy mess, ocean blue eyes, skin tanned to perfection, greenish blue marking on the corners of his eyes that only add to his smexy ness…his voice is like rough and smooth at the same time, like a living sin…his ears and tail are slightly a darker blue than his hair…he was wearing a red plain shirt, unbuttoned so I could see his tight muscled chest…he was the perfect height too" Ichigo squealed.

"Right height? You nuzzled your face in his crotch?" Shinji asked.

Ichigo blushed deeper. "…Maybe" he muttered.

Shinji laughed.

**I found this in my piles of crap xD So here my readers…the ending is my fave part "Maybe" YOU DID ICHI xD Oh and just in case any of you get confused**

**Vizards are pretty much the witch's cat...all Vizards have ability to use magic plus all Vizards have one talent they can do...but their power is a price, they are all born missing something like a sense or unable to use it  
>Ichigo was born with one leg unuseable, his nose unable to smell, and blind in one eye...but he can shapeshifter into anyone, anything, though his fave form is 56 year him (the little Neko Gin bought home)  
>All vizards have a master...pretty their witch or warlock...though that person or neko can't use magic at all...that is what their Vizard is for...<strong>

**Review or die *takes out a gun* xD**


	2. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	3. Well

**(12/29/12)**

**This story is current under judgment for being rewritten because of oldness, shittyness, or lack of ideas**

**Please tell me what you think on this (yes or no on rewriting and ideas would be nice)... cuz I don't know ^^; I am probably gonna rewrite a lot of my stories**


End file.
